Video rendering typically uses a rendering pipeline to display a video frame. A sequence of video frames displayed via a display device can comprise a scene of video content. The rendering pipeline often includes multiple render targets, which are individually generated based on instructions provided by a source of the video content. The instructions provided by the source of the video content cause a system to render and display video frames in an output resolution, which can be associated with capabilities of a typical display screen. That is, the source of the video content can comprise code that is written to support the display of the video frames in the output resolution.